


The Tale of Atsumu and the Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader Fic

by rei_batsubami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Mostly Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Time Skip, angst blink and you will miss it, fan fic inside of a fan fic, please be nice i am weak, this is my first fic, this was supposed to be crack but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_batsubami/pseuds/rei_batsubami
Summary: I got this idea of Osamu sending Atsumu a sakusa/reader fic and this was supposed to be crack but idk my finger slipped.This idea was originally born from a post by @correctbokuaka on twitter
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	The Tale of Atsumu and the Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fic so please be nice (^з^)-☆
> 
> Big shout out to my friends for beta reading this @sushidoolez and @prussianblue717 on instagram go check them out :) 
> 
> Please enjoy i tried my hardest

Atsumu is scrolling through social media when Osamu texts him. He opens his text to find a link, a fanfiction link. Atsumu is no stranger to ao3 and fanfiction, he and Osamu had read them back in high school and Osamu still occasionally texts him a link to a good one from one of their favorite animes. So Atsumu presses on the link, and chokes on his own spit when he sees what it is. While he’s recovering from choking he texts Osamu back. 

[You:] 2:39 a.m.  
samu what the fuck

[My Worse Half:] 2:40 a.m.  
i thought that’d be right up your alley 

[You:] 2:40 a.m.  
What do you mean right up my alley!?!?!!?!

Osamu left him on read. 

Atsumu sighs and stares at his phone. This fic ‘Samu sent him was not “right up his alley.” It was a character/reader fic. Osamu never read those, and neither did Atsumu. The words ‘Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader’ and the bright red box with a white E burn into his eyes. Atsumu would never admit it but he reads it. And enjoys it. His hopeless pining has gone unnoticed by no one, even Bokuto asked him if he liked Sakusa.  
Even since he was in high school he’d been hopelessly in love with a specific wing spiker named Sakusa Kiyoomi. Osamu constantly bullies him for it but Atsumu is numb to it by now. His poor flirting attempts have gone unnoticed by the other man but Atsumu wasn’t giving up.  
Atsumu didn’t even know that there were MSBY Black Jackals fics out there. He clicks on the MSBY Black Jackals “fandom,” if you would even call that. He is not prepared for what he sees when he goes to ‘sort by hits.’ The top fic makes him choke on his own spit again. He sits there in silent horror, which morphes into hysterical laughter. He definitely wasn’t expecting the top work to be a 78,512 word fic with the relationship tag ‘Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi.’ He doesn’t even hesitate to send the MSBY Black Jackals “fandom” to the Black Jackals group chat. 

[You:] 3:24 a.m.  
Attachment: 1 Link

[Bokuto:] 3:27 a.m.  
OMG PEOPLE WRITE FIC ABOUT US?!!?!!?!

[Oliver:] 3:27 a.m.  
omg guys go to sleep it’s 3 am and we have practice tomorrow 

[Bokuto:] 3:28 a.m.  
well why are yOu still awake?!?!?!!?

[Oliver:] 3:28 a.m.  
because my phone wasn’t turned off so you two woke me up, i’m going back to sleep now and making sure my phone is turned off

[You:] 3:29 a.m.  
lmao sorry barnes sweet dream (( _ _ ))..zzZ

[Oliver:] 3:30 a.m.  
goodnight atsumu, no complaining about being tired tomorrow morning 

[Bokuto:] 3:52 a.m.  
IS NO ONE GONNA COMMENT ON THE FACT THAT THE TOP RELATIONSHIP TAG IS TSUM-TSUM AND SAKUSA 

[You:] 3:54 a.m.  
i guess it’s just meant to be ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Atsumu reluctantly puts his phone down and closes his eyes, but not before he explores the Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi tag. His mind wanders elsewhere and he wonders about what Sakusa would think. Sakusa would probably be unbothered and not even comment. Atsumu wishes that he would comment, say something. Atsumu wants to know what he thinks. They are friends, they hang out on occasion outside of the normal team events. Does Sakusa even like him back? Atsumu falls asleep thinking of Sakusa and honestly he isn’t mad about it. 

Atsumu wakes up, he slowly stretches and reaches to turn off his alarm. Which didn’t go off. It didn’t go off? What time is it? Oh, it’s only 7:30. Wait, 7:30? That’s when I leave!! Rushing through his apartment he quickly gets ready and runs to the gym. He bursts into the locker room while the team is finishing changing.  
All eyes are on him. Did he do something wrong? He's only ten minutes later than usual. He quickly changes into his jersey and rushes out to the gym, barely making it on time for stretches. Eyes are still lingering on him but he ignores them as he begins his warm ups. 

Atsumu walks back to his apartment after practice wondering what he did wrong. So many people were staring at him. He’d gone to the bathroom during practice and he didn’t have anything on his face, he had his shirt on the right way, so what did he do wrong? Afterwards he had quickly changed and escaped before anyone could talk to him.  
He gets back to his apartment, showers, orders some food and crashes onto the couch with a sparkling water in hand. He checks his phone for the first time since last night. Oh, now he realizes why people were giving him looks; they were looks of pity. By now, most of the team had picked up on his hopeless pining and once they picked it up they never mentioned it again. What they hadn’t realized was that Atsumu hadn’t checked his phone this morning in his rush to get to practice on time. This is what Atsumu had missed from this morning that everyone looked at him with pity for. 

[Shoyo:] 6:23 a.m.  
OMG some of those fics are so FUNNY (^-^)

[Shoyo:] 6:24 a.m.  
I SAW ONE WITH OMI-SAN AND ATSUMU GETTING MARRIED ALSJFHHDJSSJ

[Shoyo:] 6:25 a.m.  
AM I INVITED TO THE WEDDING?!?!?!?!!?

[Sakusa:] 6:29 a.m.  
Shut up Hinata we aren’t getting married, we aren’t even dating. 

Atsumu doesn’t even bother reading the rest of the texts and sets his phone down and stares at the random show that was on TV. His food arrives and he eats his dinner and goes to bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

The following morning he completely forgets about the texts from the group chat. When he goes to practice he excitedly talks to Hinata about their next practice match against the Adlers.  
“I can’t wait to play against Kageyama again!!” Hinata says animatedly, “We haven’t played each other in so long!!”  
“I wonder if they’ve gotten better since w’ last played ‘em,” Atsumu wonders aloud. “They probably have, ‘ey have very strict practices I hear.”  
“They do. Kageyama complains about being sore all the time, but he gets cuddly while he’s tired so I’m not complaining about that!!”  
“Hinata what did we say about talking about Kageyama all the time,” Bokuto yells from across the locker room. “I can’t talk about my wonderful, amazing, precious, beautiful Akaashi so you can’t talk about Kageyama.” He huffs.  
“Hypocrite,” Sakusa mutters under his breath as he walks out of the locker room.  
“Omi-Omi!!” Atsumu practically sings, “Aren’t ya at least a little excited for our practice match.”  
“Ushijima and the rest of the Alders are very good players, it will be interesting to play against them again.” Sakusa responds bluntly.  
“What about Kageyama??” Hinata whines. “He’s such a good player!!”  
“I said they all are,” Sakusa grumbles and leaves the locker room.  
Atsumu’s brain wanders back to the Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader fic he read two nights ago and he feels his face warm up. He wonders what it would be like to be kissed by him. His soft lips against his own as his hands trail down his-  
Atsumu cuts his own thoughts off and regains his composure before walking out to the gym. As he sees Sakusa warming up his mind wanders back to him talking about the Alders, Ushijima specifically. ‘Ushijima, Ushijima’ he’s the only other player he talks about. Are they dating? Atsumu curses that thought to the deep realm of his brain.  
Even though that thought is cursed it somehow wanders up to the top of his head. He needs to figure out if they’re dating.  
“Omi-Omi,” Atsumu sings as he walks over to Sakusa, “ya seems so lonely, do ya even have a girlfriend??”  
“Why are you even asking this Miya?” he practically spits at Atsumu, “and for your information I’m gay.”  
“I wanted to know,” Atsumu responds, “I’m yer team mate, aren’t ya supposed to be m’ friend? So if yer gay do ya have a boyfriend?”  
“I’d hardly call you a friend, and no I’m single.”  
“Oooooo yer single Omi-kun? I guess I’ll have t’ play matchmaker now.”  
“Could you not?”  
“No I could not not.” Atsumu ponders something for a second and then looks up as if he has a big idea, “how ‘bout me?”  
Sakusa sputters and turns and deep shade of red, “Fuck you Miya.”  
“Come on Omi,” Atsumu purrs, “at least take me to dinner.”  
“Fine, tonight 7 at the ramen place down the street,” Sakusa sighs, “don’t be late,” he pauses, “Atsumu.” He stands to join the team as practice starts.  
Atsumu just about short circuits, Sakusa, asked him out. SAKUSA KIYOOMI ACTUALLY ASKED MIYA ATSUMU OUT ON A DATE. Atsumu snaps out of his haze and goes to join the team. 

Miya Atsumu is a man on a mission. He needs to find a fanfiction. Not just any fanfiction, a Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi fanfiction. And not just any Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi fanfiction, a fic where they go on a date to a ramen place. Atsumu has the perfect way to come out as a couple to the world, and he needs this fic to do it. He wants to find a fic where they go on a date to a ramen place, post the link onto twitter and say, “This fic is canon now.” Perfect isn’t it? Atsumu thinks so. He only has about six hours to look, plenty of time.  
He’s currently on page 23 of the ‘first date’ tag. He needs it to be either ‘teen and up’ or ‘general audiences’ because if it wasn’t that would be weird. But after three hours of searching he finally comes to one. It’s perfect, he thinks to himself and bookmarks it on his phone. Now all he has to do is get ready and it will be smooth sailing from here. 

It was not “smooth sailing from here.” Atsumu has nothing to wear. Clothes are covering every surface in his room and his closet is the only thing that isn’t covered in clothes. His hair is damp and messy. He decides to take a break from picking an outfit and gets his stuff together. He sets his wallet, keys and a travel size hand sanitizer on the table. Is that really all he needs? He bustles around his apartment looking for something else he could possibly need when he realizes it’s already 6:30. Shit. It’s a 10 minute walk but he wants to be a little early so he only has 15 minutes to get ready.  
He runs back to his room. He runs back to his room and throws on a pair of black jeans, a navy polo and black sneakers. He puts all of his stuff into his pocket, almost forgetting his phone and locking the door behind him walks to the ramen shop. 

When Atsumu arrives Sakusa is already there, sitting at a table outside. Atsumu has to remember how to breathe when he sees him. Sakusa is wearing his usual face mask, a white t-shirt with a red leather jacket over it and ripped black jeans that Atsumu thinks are so skinny it should be a crime. Atsumu sits down across from him, a nice early fall breeze ruffles his hair that he didn’t have time to do.  
“Omi-kun, uh ya look, uh just wow,” Atsumu manages to stutter out without completely making a fool out of himself.  
Sakusa blushes under his mask, “You look nice to Miya.” he says cooly. He doesn’t reveal how good he really thinks Atsumu looks.  
“What happened to callin’ me Atsumu?” Atsumu says after regaining his composure, “you did it earlier today.”  
Sakusa contemplated this for a second, “All right,” he says, “Atsumu, I think you look stunning tonight, your shirt really brings out your eyes and makes them seem as though they’re sparkling. I would enjoy staring into them for hours on end, if you would let me of course.”  
Atsumu’s face flushed red and Sakusa smirks at him. “I-'' Atsumu stutters, trying to find words his normal confidence gone, “Uh-, ya really want ta stare into m’ eyes?”  
“Yes Miya did you not hear what I just said?” All of his flattery from earlier gone. As he begins to say something else the waiter comes to their table and they make their orders.  
“Ya know I found a fic earli-“  
“I swear to god if it’s a sakuatsu fic.”  
“Ya even know our ship name?!” Atsumu practically screeches, “how Omi-kun, how did ya not know I liked ya earlier? But anyways yes it was in fact a fic with us in it. And it has us going on a date to a ramen place and I thought it’d be funny if to come out to the world one of us posted the link and said something like ‘this fic is canon’”  
“Wow you really are a geek. And don’t you think we should wait a little? This is our first date”  
“Hey! Says the one who knows our ship name.” Atsumu pouts.  
“If you keep doing that I just might have to kiss you.” Sakusa was losing his mind over Atsumu and all he wanted was to kiss him senseless. Him pouting is not helping at all. “Also I picked up on your pining a while ago, I didn’t feel like making a move.”  
”Ya want to kiss me?" Atsumu looks down at where Sakusa’s lips would be if his mask wasn’t covering them up. He reached his hand out towards it, “Can I? Kiss ya that is.”  
“Did you brush your teeth before you came?”  
“Who do ya think I am? ‘Course I did.”  
“Mhm,'' Sakusa hums as he slips his mask down and places his lips on Atsumu’s. The kiss is short, a quick press of their lips. They are in public after all. Sakusa quickly pulls his mask back up, not before Atsumu sees the blush that decorates his cheeks.  
They stay in silence until their food comes. Sakusa doesn’t mind, but Atsumu is antsy. His leg bounces up and down, rattling the table and continuing to rattle his nerves. When their food comes the silence is replaced by the sounds clinking of chopsticks and chewing.  
It’s Sakusa who breaks the silence, “So.. do you want to go to my place after this?”  
“Oooo, very smooth, Omi-kun,” Atsumu responds, already back to his normal annoying self, “ya tryin’ to get me to bed already?”  
“No,” Sakusa says bluntly, “I thought we could watch a movie or something.”  
“Yer taste in movies is most likely trash, so I get to pick.”  
“Fine, but it can’t be anything weird.” 

The night was brisk as they were walking to Sakusa’s apartment. Atsumu, who didn’t bring a jacket, is shivering in the slight breeze. Noticing his shivering, Sakusa slips his hand into the others and puts them both into his pocket. A blush peeking out from the top of his mask. Atsumu looks up in shock, opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Sakusa. “If you say anything stupid I’ll let go.”  
Atsumu closes his mouth. 

Sakusa’s apartment is clean, what else would you expect from him? However there’s clear evidence of a roommate also living there.  
Noticing Atsumu’s staring Sakusa says, “My cousin lives here with me, but he’s out with friends tonight and will probably be crashing at one of their places.” The unspoken we have the place to ourselves hangs heavy in the air.  
Taking off his mask, Sakusa walks over to Atsumu and cups his cheeks with his hands. They stand like that for a moment before Sakusa leans in and connects their lips. 

Needless to say the first date fic wasn’t the only canon one after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! congrats!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :))


End file.
